


Broken Promises

by soudesuwu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Fluff, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Or don't, Please Forgive me, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Violence, i guess, i hate myself after writing this too, i've only finished blue lions route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: Felix meets an old friend on the battlefield. War really turns you into a monster.





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic I'm posting here, and it's real angst hours up in here. I just needed to be angry. Enjoy!

_“Sylvain! Dimitri! Wait up!” _

__

__

_Small feet run behind the two larger boys. Sylvain turned, smiling, at the smaller Fraldarius running up to them. _

_“Come on, Felix!” Dimitri called out._

_“Here, take my hand,” Sylvain held out his hand to Felix as he caught up._

_The three then ran towards the tall tree on the hill, meeting with Ingrid, who waited for them. _

_She turned to the boys as they approached, Felix had jumped onto Sylvain’s back, demanding a piggy-back ride. She smiled, her hands filled with a bouquet of flowers, blue and yellow in color._

_“Finally, I was worried you three wouldn’t show up.” She said, a tone of annoyance tinged her voice, despite her smile. “Are you ready to visit Glenn?” _

~  
Felix stepped through the fallen bodies, looking at the blue flags of his fallen comrades. He turned his head towards the group of soldiers that stood across the battlefield, black and red flags raised high. They weren’t charging, they were waiting. Edelgard was holding back. Many of their forces had fallen, more so than the Blue Lion’s, but they still had their strong fighters. 

They still had _him._

Felix hadn’t seen him yet, he knew he had to be in the group. It had been a few months since he last saw him. Five before that. He wasn’t ready then, he won’t be ready now. He knew that today was the end.

“Felix, what’s the situation?” A voice called to him. Felix glanced back as the professor jogged up to meet him. 

“They’ve had more losses than we have, but they’re waiting right now.” He reported. He tried to steady his voice, attempting to hide any sort of nervousness. 

Byleth nodded, looking at the soldiers “We must be prepared for anything.” They said in response. “Let’s head back, and regroup. We will-” As they spoke, the cries of soldiers shouting and charging filled the air. 

“Fuck…” Felix muttered. “They’re advancing.” He pulled Byleth’s arm, running back towards their own army. Dimitri stood at the front, ready to charge at Byleth’s sign. Mercedes and Annette stood off to the side, awaiting orders. 

Felix took his place in front of Ashe, near Dimitri. Dedue was there to protect Dimitri, Felix was the backup, incase Dedue fell. He felt a lump in his throat as he readied his blade. 

Last month, they had to fight more former classmates, this month, they had to finish them off. As Byleth gave the sign, the Blue Lions began to charge, running into the battle. The sound of metal clashing against metal was cacophonous. Arrows flew out from behind Felix, striking down nameless soldiers. Ashe was a brilliant leader, directing his battalion, he’d really grown in the last five years. 

Felix was approached by a soldier, who he quickly cut down, as another approached him. He fought off that soldier, shooting a Thoron at a quickly advancing mercenary. He took a few hits himself, never leaving a battle unscathed. 

Ingrid was in the air above them, providing arrow support as well as swinging in with her lance. Flayn was near her, on her own Wyvern, providing healing when she was needed. Mercedes and Annette slung their magic across the field, and Dimitri was swinging his Relic in wide arcs, taking out multiple men and women at once. The boar had one sight in mind, the castle in the distance: Edlegard. 

A grunt from in front of Felix turned his attention back to the fight in front of him. One of his soldiers had been struck with a spear that was thrown. He looked down at the soldier on the ground, and turned his head towards the direction from which the spear was thrown from. His heart stopped when he saw the Dark Knight trotting towards him. His helmet had been removed, and he saw the familiar mess of red hair, brown eyes, even from a distance. 

“Sylvain…” He whispered. 

~  
_“You promise you won’t leave me?” Felix asked, through sniffles.  
“I promise, Felix,” Sylvain responded, smiling fondly. _

__

__

_Ingrid had gone back home, Dimitri was sleeping in his room, so Felix, after begging Sylvain to stay the night, was laying next to the older boy in his room. They had visited Glenn, and Felix had come back crying. He missed his brother, but more importantly, he didn’t want to lose anyone else._

_“Here, Felix, I promise you this,” Sylvain held up his hand, “I promise that I won’t leave you. We will stick together, forever, and then die together. I’m not going to die before you, and you won’t die before me.” Felix had taken Sylvain’s hand. “Do you promise too?” _

_Felix nodded, “Of course, I promise. I promise that we will die together.” He gripped Sylvain’s hand tighter, “Don’t go where I can’t follow.”_

_“I won’t, Felix.” Sylvain said, “I promise.” _

~  
Felix watched Sylvain. The knight had joined Edlegard’s army just after the war had started. He was given some sort of promise. Felix never understood. He couldn’t rationalise what sort of deal Sylvain could have taken that made fighting his best friends- former best friends- worth it. He had cried about it in the emptiness of his bedroom, where he was alone. He destroyed countless training dummies and practice swords out of anger. He refused to speak to anyone after he saw him at Gronder for the first time in five years. Now, his former friend, walked towards him, leaving his horse behind. 

“Felix. What a sight to behold.” He spoke up, clearing the distance between them, his lance in hand. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Sylvain smirked. He made no attempt to charge, or attack. He had stopped walking, standing about fifteen feet away from Felix. 

Felix could easily cross the field and take him down. He could easily do it- if it were just another soldier, if it were Hubert, or even Petra. But not Sylvain. He held his sword out in a defensive stance, holding his position. “It’s been awhile since Gronder.” Felix replied. 

Sylvain, still smirking, “I hate to break it to you, Felix, but it seems like one of us will be breaking our promise today.” He spun his lance, grabbing it in his other hand, and going on the defensive, “I can make you a new promise, though, and that is that I will be the one walking away from here.” 

“What have they done to you?” Felix asked, he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He blinked to clear them away, “Why have they taken _you_ from me?!” He shouted. “First my brother, then my father, and now you! You fucking traitor.”

Sylvain laughed, and simply grinned, “I’m sorry, love, but that’s the way war works.” 

_Love._

Felix cried out, running from his position, ignoring Ashe’s cries of protest, ignoring Byleth’s commands. Sylvain started running too, and they met in the middle, their weapons clashing. 

~  
_“Sylvain,” Felix pulled away from Sylvain’s lips, “Are you sure we’re alone?” He muttered looking around._

__

__

_“Of course, love,” He said, running his fingers through Felix’s hair. He placed his lips along Felix’s pale neck, kissing a line from his ear to his throat. _

_They were in the classroom, tucked away behind the bookcase in the corner. Felix groaned at Sylvain’s kisses, his own hands running through Sylvain’s hair, grabbing, and lightly tugging. Sylvain had pulled Felix’s hair from the bun he kept it in, twirling his fingers in the long raven colored hair._

_“Felix, kiss me.” He muttered, moving back up to meet Felix’s lips against his own. He pushed his tongue into Felix’s mouth, a small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth at the noise he heard Felix make. His hand drifted down to Felix’s thigh, gently caressing his leg. “I love you, Felix.” He murmured._

_“I love you, Sylvain.” Felix responded, his head falling back against the bookcase, his hips rolling in response to Sylvain’s gentle touches. Sylvain grinded against Felix, he dragged teeth against Felix’s neck, leaving pretty markings against his pale skin. _

~  
Felix swung his sword, blocking an attack from the lance. He dodged the attacks from Sylvain, so far, as Sylvain has avoided his own. Felix was small, able to avoid a lot of attacks, and strike where people didn’t cover. But Sylvain knew this, he knew how Felix fought. He was able to anticipate the moves he would make. He had the advantage. Felix wasn’t going to go down so easily. He needed to find the right opening. 

“Come on, Felix, just give up!” Sylvain shouted, as he side-stepped an attack. “I’m not going to die today.” He smirked, and swung his lance. 

This angered Felix more, he watched as Sylvain stepped closer. The two danced around each other, scraping and tearing. Neither making that fatal hit. 

“I’m just stronger, Felix,” Sylvain taunted again, “All of your training did nothing to help you, nothing to prepare you for me.” 

“Shut up!” Felix shouted, he ran at Sylvain, swinging his sword. The blade connected with the armor, just above his right leg, creating a dent. A second later, he saw the blood started to trickle out. Sylvain cried out in pain. He threw his lance off to the side, grappled Felix, and wrestled the sword out of Felix’s hands. 

Felix fought him back, but Sylvain’s raw strength brought him to the ground. Sylvain pressed his knee against Felix’s chest, as he gripped his arm, trying to rip the sword from his hands. Felix fought as much as he could, but Sylvain played dirty, landing a punch on Felix’s stomach. His grip on the sword slacked as he felt the pain in his gut. The pressure on his chest added to it, and when he came to a few seconds later, his sword was gone. He looked to the side, seeing it on the ground, about three feet away. He reached his hand out for it, suddenly feeling much weaker without it. Sylvain grabbed his wrist and pressed it to the ground, painfully. Felix cried out, struggling against his restraints.

“Let’s finish this,” Sylvain muttered, pulling a dagger from the sheath strapped to his thigh, he pressed it to Felix’s throat. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Blue Lion soldiers. Dimitri and Byleth, along with Dedue and Mercedes were nowhere in sight. He saw Ingrid’s wyvern flying in the air, just above them, although he wasn’t sure if she was on it, or if she knew he was beneath her. Ashe’s men had moved to the frontlines, taking Felix’s place. He couldn’t see Annette. He looked back up to see Sylvain glaring down at him. 

Dirt and sweat coated his face, his brown eyes, blown with adrenaline, were just as pretty as Felix remembered. His hair was messy and wild. It hit him just how little he was able to appreciate Sylvain before he deflected.

“I’m sorry, Sylvain, I’m sorry.” Felix said, tears beginning to spill from the corners of his eyes, “I don’t know what I did, if I did anything to you. I’ve missed you. I grieved for you, I thought you were dead. I never knew what happened to you. When I first saw you at Gronder, I thought I was dreaming. That I had gotten hit in the head. But when I realized it really was you…”

“Shut up, Felix,” Sylvain muttered, pressing the blade closer.

“The look you gave me, as if I were the filth under your boot.” Felix continued, even as he felt the blade break the skin, and a dribble of blood slid down his neck. “I’m sorry.” 

Sylvain glared at Felix, “It wasn’t anything you did.” He said, his voice sounding softer. “I was just given a better opportunity. I’ll be able to live not under my fathers thumb, and I’ll be able to be who I want. My only regret is that I’ll have to kill you to accomplish that.” 

Felix’s eyes widened at Sylvain as he removed the dagger from his neck, raising it above his head, “Sylvain no!” He cried out.

_“You promise you won’t leave me?”  
“I promise, Felix,”_

Heat, pain, white spots in his eyes. Felix’s mind raced. He thought he heard a woman’s scream. He may have. 

_ “I promise that I won’t leave you. We will stick together, forever, and then die together. I’m not going to die before you, and you won’t die before me.” _

He looked up at the bright sun that warmed his face, looking slightly to the left, he saw Sylvain. Sylvain, you were here, too. His hand was on Felix’s chest, holding… something.  
“Felix…” Sylvain muttered.  
“Syl...vain.” His voice came out in a hoarse whisper. He coughed, something liquidy came out of his mouth. It tasted metallic.

_“Don’t go where I can’t follow.”  
“I won’t, Felix, I promise.”_

“You… kept your… pro...mise…” He sputtered, more blood dripping from his mouth. 

Sylvain’s eyes welled with tears, “I’m sorry…” He moved his hand away from Felix’s chest, revealing the hilt of the dagger, “I’m so sorry, Felix.” His hands wrapped around the back Felix’s neck and the small of his back, and Felix felt his body be lifted. His arms remained limp at his sides. “I’m so sorry,” Sylvain kept repeating, pressing his forehead against Felix’s chest, next to the blade. 

Felix felt himself grow lighter. He saw Ingrid run up, she looked like she was crying. Ashe behind her, and he tried to pull her away, but she was screaming. 

“Sylvain.” Felix managed to croak out. Sylvain picked his head up, and looked at Felix.

~  
_“I love you.”_

~  
Felix went silent, as Sylvain gently adjusted his head. Felix’s eyes glazed over, his body went slack in Sylvain’s arms. Ingrid was still screaming from the side, but he didn’t care, he only wanted to hear Felix. He wanted to hear his voice again. He wanted to hear him say his name again. He wanted nothing but to go back to the moment he made his mistake. Stop himself. Stab the ground. Pick up Felix and run. Do anything else. He wished he could take it all back. 

Nothing was going to bring Felix back now.

**Author's Note:**

> ;-; I hope you'll forgive me. Especially if i promise to upload something much nicer that I'm also working on. 
> 
> I was just playing my GD route and I thought about sad times with Sylvix. I love Sylvix so much.


End file.
